Butterflies Part 3
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Thank you all for your support! #Hearties hugs to you all. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it ;)


Butterflies part 3

Elizabeth was rushing around her room trying to get ready for her date with Jack. He told her he would pick her up at 5pm but he wouldn't tell her where they were going. The suspense was killing her. She was putting her earrings in when she heard him call from downstairs.

"Just a minute, Jack. I'm almost ready!"

"Elizabeth, you need to hurry! We are expected to be there very soon. It's 5pm right now," Jack said with a bit of irritation in his voice. She wasn't used to that. He was the most easy going person she knew.

"Jack Thornton, where is your patience this evening?" she asked as she walked down the stairs.

"I left it in the jail..now come on. Let's go Sweetheart," he said as he winked and ushered her out the door.

"Where are we going in such a hurry ,Jack?"

"You will see soon enough," he said with a smile.

They kept walking for another 10 minutes or so past town and she realized where they were going. She didn't say anything though so it wouldn't ruin whatever he had planned.

Then she saw it. She was correct about where they were going but nothing prepared her for the immense beauty before her. "Oh my gosh, Jack! That is the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen!"

He had taken her to the land he had bought and was going to build their house on. They had arrived just in time to watch the sunset as it dipped down below the hill. The amazing oranges and reds mixed with blues streaking across the sky were like God had painted a masterpiece just for them to enjoy. Jack had set up a picnic on a blanket facing the sunset complete with lanterns they could light when it started to get dark.

"Do you see why I wanted to hurry? I didn't want to miss this."

"Yes I see. And thank you, it is perfect," she said as she stepped a bit closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. When she pulled back she noticed the ever present butterflies were making themselves known once again.

"Let's eat, Elizabeth, before it gets too dark."

"Ok, I worked up an appetite with all the speed walking we had to do to get here," she teased.

"Very funny," he said with a smile.

They enjoyed their romantic dinner while they watched the sunset and when it got too dark to see without lighting more lanterns, they decided they should head back to town. "Just think, Honey, one day soon we can watch this from our own home and we won't have to leave. Maybe from a swing on our back porch, with a glass of wine and some music playing in the background. How does that sound?" Jack asked as he stepped very close to her and looked into her eyes. So close she swore she could hear his heart pounding. Or maybe that was her heart. He reached up and brushed back a curl that had fallen into her face and then stared at her with an intensity that brought on the butterflies.

"That sounds heavenly. Any ideas when this might happen?" Elizabeth wondered, a bit distracted by his eyes.

"We should definitely pick a date soon. I won't have quite enough money to build the house for about two or three more months though and it will probably take another six months to build."

"Oh. Well that's not a problem."

"It's not? I didn't think you would say that." Jack seemed disappointed in her response. He tried to step back a bit, but Elizabeth held on tight.

"All I mean, Sweetie, is we have a nice cozy place where we can live until the house is ready. Right? That way we don't have to wait. I really don't want to wait, Jack. Do you?" she asked as she brushed her lips against his, almost imperceptibly.

"Very true…I mean..cozy is good," he stuttered. Apparently her kiss flustered him. "Did you just call me Sweetie? And I think maybe you called me dear the other day."

"Yes I did. I'm not that crazy about dear, though. Maybe after we've been married twenty years. But I think Sweetie fits you perfectly."

"If you say so Elizabeth," he said with a chuckle. "Why don't we talk about wedding dates tomorrow at breakfast. I'll meet you at Abigail's and we can discuss it."

"Sounds like a plan. Now would you care to walk me home, Constable ? It's getting chilly out and someone was in such a rush to get me here, I didn't grab my sweater."

"Don't worry. I'll keep you warm. For the rest of our lives," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Little did Jack know but Ned Yost had just slid a telegram under his door at the jail. The contents of which would throw a wrench in their plans for a bit.

Jack walked Elizabeth home and went to the jail to walk Rip and get some sleep. When he walked in the door he went to his desk and flipped on the light and went to check on Rip. Sleeping as usual. "Living up to your name I see." Later when they came back in from their walk, he saw the envelope on the floor, marked confidential and Urgent. He opened the envelope and read,

To: CONSTABLE JACK THORNTON

From: MOUNTIE HEADQUARTERS

YOUR ASSISTANCE IS NEEDED AT ONCE. PLEASE REPORT TO HAMILTON BY END OF WEEK TO RECEIVE INSTRUCTIONS.

SALUTATIONS,

CONSTABLE NATHAN SMITH

Jack sat down at his desk. "Elizabeth is going to be worried. How am I going to tell her?" Needless to say Jack didn't sleep much, but before he knew it was morning and time to meet Elizabeth for breakfast.

When he walked in to Abigail's kitchen, Abigail was busy serving customers and Elizabeth was sitting at the table waiting for him. "Hi Sweetie. How are you this morning?" she asked.

"Ok, I guess. Can I talk to you privately for a minute?" He reached for her hand and took her over to the couch. They sat down and Jack took a deep breath.

"What's wrong Jack? You look like you didn't sleep at all last night."

"I didn't. Ok I'm just going to tell you. I got a telegram yesterday delivered to the jail while we were on our date."

"Ok. So what did the telegram say?" she asked even though she wasn't sure she really wanted to know based on how Jack was acting.

"I'm to report to Hamilton by the end of the week."

"Why? I mean, what do they need you for?"

"I'm not sure. There weren't any details. It said they would give me instructions when I arrive."

Elizabeth began to panic a bit but didn't let it show. "How long will you be gone?"

"It doesn't say. It doesn't say where they are sending me. Or why they need my help. I just have to be there by the end of the week."

"Which means you have to catch the stage today," she said as she finished his thought.

"There you go, reading my mind again. It's a little scary when you do that. I guess I really have to watch what I'm thinking about," he said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Very funny Constable. Now I guess we need to put our wedding plans on hold for a bit. We can discuss it when you get back." She got up from the couch and walked over to the window. She just stared at everything or nothing. She really was just trying to be strong and not make Jack worry about leaving her. The one thing she learned about herself when Jack was sick was that she is brave enough. She could be a good fiancé, a good wife, a good mother. She just had to try really hard to not let him see her break down.

"Elizabeth?" Jack had walked up behind her but she didn't even realize it.

"Jack, we need to go get you packed and ready to leave," she said with conviction.

"Let's go. I will help you with anything you need." With that she walked out the door toward the jail, leaving Jack staring at her in disbelief.

There wasn't anything left to do but follow her, so he walked to the jail too. When he walked in, she was waiting for him. "What do you need me to do to help you, Jack?"

"I need you to explain to me what just happened. One minute we are having a conversation and the next you are telling me we need to get me ready to leave. You aren't acting like you."

"Of course I am, Jack. Don't be silly. I'm just trying to help you. Your job is important and you are needed in Hamilton. Now what would you like me to help you with? I could help you pack or go get some food ready for you.."

Jack stared at her. "Elizabeth, what is going on? You are acting, strangely enough, like my mother." He paused, looked at her for another moment and figured it out. "Oh, I see what's going on."

Elizabeth looked away from him. He is a smart man. Very perceptive too. "What do you mean? There's nothing going on," she insisted.

"Sweetheart, listen to me. I know what you're doing. You are being strong so that I don't see you upset. I watched my mom do the same exact thing whenever my father left for an assignment. But you don't have to act any certain way. I know you are brave and strong. And I know that you will be fine while I'm away. Look at me, Elizabeth," he said as he stood in front of her. She refused to look him in the eyes. He put his hand on her chin and turned her head toward him.

"Please don't. I don't want to lose it. I don't want to cry, Jack. You need me to be able to handle things."

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Elizabeth. I already know all I need to know about what you can handle and what you can't. Just because you may cry, doesn't mean you aren't capable. It means you care, and I love that about you. Listen, I will send you a telegram as soon as I get there so you know I'm safe. And any chance I get after that too. It might not be very often, but I will if I can. Ok? I will come back to you as soon as I am finished with my assignment and then we can make our wedding plans."

She nodded. He could see the tears in her eyes. "I love you with all of my heart, Elizabeth. Don't forget. I'll see you soon."

"You will," she agreed. Then she wrapped her arms around him, like she was holding on for dear life. "I love you too, Jack. Please be careful."


End file.
